


Night-blooming Cereus

by havisham



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Porn Battle, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Battle fill -  Greek and Roman Mythology, Cupid (Eros)/Psyche, flowers, moonlight, sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-blooming Cereus

Psyche looked up to hear a rustle of wings, and a golden smile from Aphrodite’s spoiled-beloved son. Her spoiled-beloved husband. Her heart still fluttered in her chest and she felt herself rising to her feet, a corresponding smile on her face. It had been years, centuries since the day she had first seen her husband’s face, and she was stirred by him all the same. She came to him gladly, her footsteps as light as a young bride’s. 

“What do you have for me tonight?” she asked him, touching his arms and enjoying the silky feel of his skin and the flutter of soft wings against her hair. 

“Close your eyes and I’ll show you,” he said, his voice lightly teasing, and obediently, she did what he asked. The feel of the blindfold was a familiar to her as the touch of her husband’s lips. Even after Psyche had won her place among the gods, she had come home to find the same blindfold laid across her bed. Now it covered her eyes, an old comfort. 

Psyche held out her hand and soon enough, the light, cool weight of flowers bounced into her own palm. There were many of them, and some fell, and were lost. The rest, Psyche brought to her face and breathed in deeply. She was puzzled by the fragrance, intoxicating though it was. And unlike anything she had experienced before. Carefully, she began to trace the petals with her fingers. They were shapely, and sweetly pointed. How she wished she could see them! 

Softly, Eros said, “They bloom but once a year, and fill the night with their fragrance. I saw them and thought of you, beloved.” 

Psyche knelt down and carefully put the flowers on the ground. She pulled off the blindfold and reached out to him. He kissed her, and once again, she felt the sweet agony of first love. Psyche knew well enough that come dawn, she would be alone. She would bathe and she would dress, and be lonely, though she lived her life as one blessed. 

But for this moment, wrapped his arms, and his wings, she did not care. The flowers were crushed against her feet, and she was borne up, up and away, the moonlight staining everything with silver, save her lover’s face. 

She kissed him again. 

Divine.


End file.
